


firework

by xiaoyanggang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Sweet, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyanggang/pseuds/xiaoyanggang
Summary: yangyang & xiaojun share a moment before a party





	firework

**Author's Note:**

> hello! here’s a short 4th of July themed Drabble! see you soon!

“yangyang come on!” xiaojun whisper yelled from where he stood at the front of their dorm door. it was very late, with all of the other members sleeping & they were sneaking out because johnny, who yangyang vaguely knew, was having a small event for a holiday he celebrated on the 4th of july. yangyang had begged & pleaded xiaojun to come until he finally caved & now he was the one doing the pleading for his boyfriend to hurry up. said boy was currently rummaging the kitchen looking for a lighter since johnny mentioned doing fireworks which xiaojun had to admit, sounded fun. he stood there for another 3 minutes calling the other’s name & tapping his foot until yangyang eventually emerged with a toothy grin & hop to his step. xiaojun mock scowled, “it’s about time, let’s go”, he opened the door for them but stopped as he was about to step about because yangyang made a whining noise, “you aren’t gonna hold my hand?” he pouted. xiaojun playfully rolled his eyes before smiling, “give it here you big baby” he could tell his boyfriend was a little caught off guard as xiaojun didn’t require any coaxing this time. “you’re forgetting something” yangyang singsonged, “wha-“ xiaojun was in the middle of turning back around when a pair of lips stopped him halfway. he turned into putty instantly, feeling himself melt as he closed his eyes & let himself go for a moment. after about 10 seconds of bliss his eyes shot open & he frantically pulled back, looking in all directions even though they were perfectly concealed. “relax” yangyang gently reassured him, rubbing his arms, knowing how anxious xiaojun got regarding their private relationship that no one knew about. “we’re fine” he gently took xiaojun’s hand & started leading the way. “yangyang...” a voice started after a couple minutes. “hmmm?” he turned only to be tackled by a giggly xiaojun. he saved them from falling over just barely “hahahaha be careful!” he returned the burst of affection with a jubilant hug of his own. they were definitely going to be a little late.


End file.
